


The time I met Echidna

by Sparkyflame101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkyflame101/pseuds/Sparkyflame101
Summary: Percy is fighting Echidna when he has a very strange vision.This is a very short one-shot I wrote ages ago. Also cross posted on Fanfiction.net under the same name.





	The time I met Echidna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the dialogue is taken straight from the first book Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I don't claim any right to that dialogue.

\--- Percy POV ---  
The snake lady made a hissing noise that might’ve been laughter.  
“Be honoured, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!”  
I stared at her. All I could think to say was: “Isn’t that a kind of anteater?”  
She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. “I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me.”  
For some reason when she was yelling an image came into my mind. It was of a smiling young man, who looked to be in his twenties. He was wearing a khaki coloured jacket and shorts, and brown hiking boots. Sitting on his shoulder was an evil looking animal, it was grey, furry and looked sort of like a bear.  
For his features, he had short brown hair, with two tufts sticking out to the side. What was noticeable was his unusually thick eyebrows; which sat over emerald green eyes. The other noticeable feature was a bandaid covering the bridge of his nose. A strange power radiated off this man; it felt like he was looking at someone extremely powerful and old.  
The whole thing took less than a second for me to process. But I knew that I would never forget that image. Echidna was still howling with rage when I snapped back into reality.  
“For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!”


End file.
